Captain America Comics Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * Bucky * Betsy Ross Adversaries: * Circus of Crime ** Ringmaster (Fritz Tiboldt) ** Zandow ** The Trapeze Trio ** Omir, the snake charmer ** Tommy Thumb * Red Skull (Johann Schmidt) * Derko The Clown(Appears next in Sub-mariner Comics#22(spr/47)Young Allies story) Other Characters: * Sergeant Duffy * Newsome, defense commisioner * General Blaine Locations: * Unknown Items: * Captain America's Shield * Wheel of Death Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Gruesome Secret of the Dragon of Death | Writer2_1 = Joe Simon | Writer2_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler2_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler2_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Joe Simon | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Captain America (Steve Rogers) Supporting Characters: * Bucky * General Hayword Adversaries: * Imperial Japan ** Captain Okada ** Toshio ** Hiroshi Other Characters: * Sergeant Duffy * General Haywood * Commander Phillips * Marie, daugther of Commander Phillips Locations: * Kunoa island Items: * Captain America's Shield Vehicles: * Dragon of Death | StoryTitle3 = Killers of the Bund | Writer3_1 = Joe Simon | Writer3_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler3_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler3_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker3_1 = Joe Simon | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Captain America (Steve Rogers) Supporting Characters: * Bucky * Sentinels of Liberty ** *** "Knuckles" O'Toole *** Jeff Vandergill *** "Tubby" Tinkelbaum *** "Whitewash" Jones Adversaries: * Nazis Other Characters: * Bob Shidt * Heinrich Shmid Locations: * Items: * Captain America's Shield Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Terror That Was Devil's Island | Writer4_1 = Joe Simon | Writer4_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler4_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler4_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker4_1 = Joe Simon | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Captain America (Steve Rogers) Supporting Characters: * Bucky Adversaries: * Pepo Laroc Other Characters: * Tom Jason Locations: * Items: * Captain America's Shield Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Headline Hunter Foreign Correspondent | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Charles Nicholas | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Headline Hunter Supporting Characters: * Ambassador Jordan * Mr. Billings * Mr. Crawford Adversaries: * Mr. Cooles Locations: * United Kingdom ** England *** London Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = The Death of Bonzo | Writer6_1 = Joe Simon | Writer6_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler6_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker6_1 = Reed Crandall | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Tuk, the Caveboy Supporting Characters: * Tanir Adversaries: * Bonzo Other Characters: * Eve Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = The Miser and the Counterfeit Millions | Writer7_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler7_1 = Charles Nicholas | Inker7_1 = Charles Nicholas | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Hurricane (Mike Cury) Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Nick * Mr. Flinthart Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Captain America chronology page * Bucky chronology page * Hurricane chronology page * Red Skull chronology page | Notes = * The Captain America stories from this issue are reprinted in Captain America: The Classic Years, Volume 1. According to the Official Index To The Marvel Universe:The Avengers,Thor and Captain America#1(6/10),Derko The ClownAmerica Comics#5(8/41)Captain America 1st story appears next in Sub-Mariner Comics#22(spr/47)Young Allies story] * This issue includes a five-page story entitled "Meet Headline Hunter" by Stan Lee and Charles Nicholas. | Trivia = * | Recommended = * Adventures of Captain America * Avengers (Volume 1) * Avengers (Volume 2) * Avengers (Volume 3) * Captain America Comics * Captain America (Volume 1) * Captain America (Volume 2) * Captain America (Volume 3) * Captain America (Volume 4) * Captain America (Volume 5) * Captain America and the Falcon * New Avengers * Tales of Suspense | Links = * Captain America Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database * Captain America Comics series index at Comicbookdb.com * Captain America article at Wikipedia * Captain America profile at Toonopedia * Captain America profile at the Marvel Directory * Captain America profile at the Marvel Universe * Captain America Fan Site * Bucky article at Wikipedia * Bucky profile at the Marvel Universe * Bucky profile at the Marvel Directory * Red Skull article at Wikipedia * Red Skull profile at the Marvel Directory * Red Skull profile at the Marvel Universe }}